


【SW】戰爭三十題

by ali110999



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999
Summary: 每次都期許自己會寫滿，實際上根本不會。現在只好把以前寫的一些放上來假裝，滿足自己的虛榮心。Anakin/Obiwan前後有意義每一篇都極短，建議選擇一次觀看，不用選單篇了
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	1. 一、關於某事的演習

Anakin伸手摸摸鼻子，Obiwna搖搖頭否定了他的提議。

就算他是共和國大名鼎鼎的Kenobi將軍他也不想冒不必要的險，他們的光劍被迫交出，掛在機器人腰上像是諷刺的戰利品展示，然而他的舊徒挑個眉，隨後微微偏著頭看著他，暗示他永遠都知道下一步與一切答案。

好吧。Obiwan想，他答應了Anakin的提議，但是逃脫後第一件事要拿到分離勢力的情報，第二件是他必須跟Anakin討論用挑眉跟摸摸鼻子的暗示有點太明顯，幸好他們面對的敵人是這些思考程序僵化的B1機器人。

絕地大師使用原力，機器人是無法催眠，但是原力可以操控光劍。

Anakin這次惡意的袖手旁觀讓他們一起陷入困境，Kenobi大師最常提點Skywalker的一點之一，是不應使用原力移動物品，原力使用乃是基於尊重，但當Obiwan打破規則時，Anakin樂見於此的發生。

然而他們一開始確實在討論挑眉與摸鼻子暗示的問題，只是結局總是出乎意料。

「我無法相信——Kenobi大師也會用原力拿這些東西。」

現在年輕的絕地埋在Obiwan頸邊悶笑，他把他的師傅推在牆上，長腿卡進對方的雙腿之間，Anakin的手已經揉捏起Obiwan的臀瓣，在Obiwan的同意之下。

這有點難分到底是誰比較急迫繼續下去，Anakin脫下了自己的褲子，而Obiwan用原力在房間桌上取來了潤滑劑。

「閉嘴——」這時候年長的絕地大師咬上了年輕絕地的臉頰一口，鬍鬚蹭過的觸感有點癢與可愛，Anakin當然不甘示弱，一口成了親吻，然後他們靠在牆上，毫無理智地挑戰對方的底線。


	2. 二、特權

「Anakin，下不為例。」  
「是的，Master。」  
他們剛結束一場分離勢力的突擊性進攻，獲得勝利的關鍵在於Skywalker大膽又冒險的進攻計畫，Ahsoka跟在兩位大師的身後一同巡視與關心起複製人士兵的傷亡與戰略基地的建立進度，她聽見Kenobi大師對她師傅的對話，而這讓她不免偷笑。  
身為Anakin Skywalker的學徒她已經習慣她師傅大膽又極為有用的進攻計劃，只是每一次出奇制勝總是令Kenobi大師表現出兩難的情緒，那既是讚賞又責備，讚賞Anakin的大膽果決，責備其不顧自身安全的莽撞，當然前者的比例優於後者實在是太多次了。  
雖然她才16歲，但是她認為Kenobi大師從未責備他的師傅過，否則就不會總是第一個擔心起他們的安危。

Ahsoka看著走在她前面的兩位大師，她從未感受到其它絕地有像他們如此深厚的情感聯繫，而她為此引以為傲。


	3. 十五、落單

他們已經困在這裡第三天，赤裸的營地毫無遮蔽，Cody報告他們的通訊一直沒辦法聯絡上絕地巡航艦，而戰線補給已經快消耗殆盡，分離勢力卻逐漸攻破他們的防線。

「將軍，我們該怎麼辦？」  
Obiwan抱胸，陸戰優勢隨著防線潰堤而失去，前幾天與巡航艦聯絡上時，共和國軍隊已經切斷分離勢力機械兵團的運輸航道，不會再有更多的鷹型機械人從空中襲來。但是投放在這的戰鬥機械人數量還是超乎想像，防線被突破是無可避免的情勢，殊死戰只是早晚。  
他看著全息顯示的地圖，抿了抿唇，複製人士兵低迷的害怕像是潮水吞噬，就算卡米諾宣稱他們已經沒有害怕的情緒，忠誠於共和國，但是恐懼是本能，誰都無法平心以對。  
Obiwan交代最終處置，例如一些最終淪陷前必須銷毀的戰略資料，他一同前往戰線，就像一開始複製人在吉諾西斯與他們絕地一起並肩作戰時一樣，絕地大師望向天空，Cody卻聽見對方說我們要保有希望。

就像他見到遠方那幾台熟悉無比的共和國運輸船，那顯目的灰黃色絕地飛艇，原力告訴他、他們紐帶告訴他，這一切迎刃而解。


	4. 十七、傷口感染／致殘

嘴唇貼過來索求的第一個吻時是意外，他年輕的徒弟還是藏不住心思，而那個吻在一大串違背絕地信條的論述前分開，輕巧地只是場意外。  
第二個吻是災難，Anakin變得越發越有侵略性，在腎上腺素爆發的一場艱辛戰役之後，他想不到任何理由拒絕這個吻，或說他沒有理由拒絕，或許這正是他所期待的一種找回存在意義的一種方式。  
第三個吻是帶來的無可避免地垂墜與罪惡感，像是整個世界都在崩壞，他已經從唇上感受熾熱如火的憤怒與愛，違背戒律的罪惡與現在偏離軌道接觸的美好形成了衝突，但是他無法拒絕為Anakin Skywalker打破自己底線的憐愛。


	5. 十八、背叛

他依然能感受來自穆斯塔法的岩漿灼傷在軀體之上，黑暗籠罩著前方，Obiwan的臉孔模糊，但是他的聲音如此尖銳刺耳，來自於Obiwan的原力舒服像是絞繩，光劍的嗡嗡聲劃過耳邊，混沌衝擊了整個世界。  
他被惡意分割撕碎，然後混合一些其他寒冷黑暗的東西重組，他用金色的眼眸凝視深淵，墜入是無可避免的發展，然後Anakin Skywalker死在穆斯塔法的滾燙岩漿之中，而Darth Vader誕生了。


	6. 二十五、表達愛的方式

看著我，Obiwan，看著我。

Anakin的臉在他面前，他能清楚的判斷青年的口型在說什麼，可是他聽不見Anakin的聲音，爆炸導致聲響短暫麻痺他的聽覺，耳鳴的嗡嗡聲令他有些握緊手上的光劍。

_Anakin！_

他認為自己大喊了對方的名字，鮮血在對方那張年輕的臉上留下痕跡，他的耳鳴還沒消褪，這令Obiwan有些踉蹌，Anakin扶著他站起來，Obiwna覺得自己有些腿軟。

_Master！_

他終於聽得見一點聲音，小腿有些知覺但使力的吃痛感讓Obiwan覺得不妙，胸腔疼痛，大概瘀血或是斷了骨頭，而腳踝拐到，他的皮靴得叫Ankin幫他脫下，免得腫脹後被醫療士剪掉他最後一雙完好的靴子。

Anakin的光劍塞在他手中，結束戰爭總會有點意外，一個完美的爆炸，不完美的落地，Anakin俐落的背起了他，寬大的背，跟他同樣被泥沙沾上亂糟糟的頭髮，克隆人士兵很快就來了，他身為年長者有些羞愧被這樣照顧，但現在Obiwan只想要打上麻醉針然後好好的睡上一覺。

疼痛影響了他的思考，原力充沛在他們身邊彈跳，協助他先抑制傷口疼痛，獲勝的榮耀感在胸腔隨著呼吸堆積，但絕地從不自滿，就算背著他的男孩這炫耀這次爆炸的完美，卻真誠為此Obiwan所受的傷道歉，但透過從未真正斷去的師徒紐帶，難以形容的安心也是。

Obiwan說靴子，Anakin則回應我會幫你捍衛它的，Master。


	7. 二十九、不期而至的死亡

他不應該存在。

原力操控光劍掃過去毫無作用，順著地心引力掉落至去地板時光劍高溫灼出一點痕跡，自從莫蒂斯祭壇過後，Anakin Skywalker從未再見過絕地英靈，身為西斯尊主，Vader不認為他會看到所謂的絕地英靈。

可是他在這。

死星上只留下光劍與一件破舊絕地袍的Kenobi在這。

_我在這，是因為你希望我在，Vader。_

那英靈說。透過紅膜看見的影像都蒙上一層血色，他用原力再收回那把可憐無比的光劍。

又是Obiwan式的勸說，他不屑地想。

西斯尊主脫去賴以維生的盔甲，戴上呼吸器泡進醫療罐裡，隔絕了所有聲音，拒絕光明的一切觸碰，融入原力，用以解緩被光劍灼傷同時死亡的疼痛。


End file.
